This invention relates generally to a heat exchanger of the type useful for converting radiant heat to a convective hot air. More particularly, the instant invention relates to a means for more effectively utilizing the radiant heat generated in a typical fireplace for room heating.
It is found that the typical fireplace is a very inefficient room heater. Up to about 95 percent of the energy therein is dissipated or expelled through the chimney portion thereof. At the same time, the fireplace produces a draft effect which draws up to about 20% of the house heat through the chimney thereof and creates a cold air draft by air intake through doors and windows. Therefore, it is found that the typical fireplace burns at a net fuel loss rather than gain.
Accordingly, the instant invention provides means for making more efficient use of the heat generated by a conventional fireplace and optimizing the heating effect thereof.